space_boyfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Character Oliver is a 17-year old boy who Amy meets and quickly befriends, and is the male protagonist of Space Boy. Oliver has not wanted to associate himself with other students and is described by fellow students as "odd" or "creepy". This is mentioned when the rumor went around that if a person associates themselves with Oliver, that person would begin experiencing nightmares. It has been revealed that he usually skips classes and steals art supplies from the Art Room for his murals beyond school grounds. It is also shown that Oliver has a difficult time grasping the difference between reality and illusion as he often believes that the "Nothing" is and consumes everything. He lived on the Arno with his family and currently lives on Earth as a Remotely-controlled Full-body Prosthetic (or RFP) with Dr. Jonathan Kim. He currently attends South Pines Academy under the alias Peter Smith. Personality It is mentioned that Oliver is quite rebellious and was even expelled from previous schools. In later chapters, his flavor is revealed to be orange with a touch of cinnamon. His flavor reveals that despite the walls he puts up, he is overflowing with passion and love, as said by Amy. He has been known to bottle up his emotions when he chooses to disconnect himself to the rest of society, and usually prefers to be isolated than in a large crowd. Until the later events of Season 1, Oliver had also been an avid painter, painting murals and spending most, if not all of his school attendance in the Art Classroom at South Pines Academy. He is shown to be rather open to Amy, and rather brave in the latter part of Season 1. When he was younger, he was very outgoing, protective and caring to his family, naive and brave in times of trouble. He had also been more open with his emotional side when he was younger. Appearance Oliver has pale skin, grey eyes, and white hair. In the later chapters of the series, it had been revealed that he genetically received his eye color from his mother and his hair color from his father Wyatt. His usual attire other than the South Pine Academy school uniform consists of a blue shirt with a yellow upside-down triangle on his chest and wears dark blue pants. Relationships Amy Oliver's good friend, and is the first and only person that Oliver has met after the accident whom he felt comfortable enough with to tell his real name. He is fascinated by her, and it is shown that Oliver would go to great lengths to try to keep her safe, even risking the RFP to save Amy's life in the later of Season 1. At the end of Season 1, he admits to the FCP that he loves Amy, and he would jeopardize the mission if anything were to happen to her. Dr. Jonathan Kim Dr. Jonathan Kim is Oliver's foster father who has taken care of him for 6 years and has been revealed to have created the RPF that allows Oliver to interact and live life outside of the Arno. It is revealed early on in the Season that Dr. Kim had no successful way of getting through to Oliver after the accident, and their relationship is seemingly built on mutual respect for one another rather than familial trust and love, something Dr. Kim wishes he could work more on. First Contact Project (FCP) In the latter part of Season 1, it has been revealed that Oliver and the FCP had some sort of connection to one another, one built on duty and respect, even if that respect isn't returned. The FCP is revealed to rely heavily on Oliver's wellbeing to complete the mission to the Artefact, one that had been revealed to have cost the lives of all members onboard the Arno except Oliver's. Towards the end of Season 1, Oliver shows no sign of fear for his own safety and uses his predicament to ensure Amy's safety, stating that he will drift past the Artifact and into a Black Hole nearby if anything bad were to happen to Amy in the hands of the FCP. In later chapters, it had been revealed that Oliver and his family were onboard the Arno, a ship constructed by the FCP that was sent to investigate the Artifact. Oliver's Mother Not much is known about his relationship with his mother, other than the fact that his mother taught Oliver to draw and paint at a young age. He is known to love her very much and is concerned with her safety during an emergency crisis in the latest chapters of Space Boy. Caleb Caleb is Oliver's younger brother, who he refers to as Lucky Clover, the origins of the nickname mentioned when Oliver explains to his best friend that when there had been a food crisis on the Arno, each family was only permitted one child and that a couple gave them their child pass in order for them to have another child. It has been revealed that Oliver greatly cares for Caleb, often being concerned when he either wakes Caleb up or attempts to comfort him whenever he's upset. Caleb's first proper word was revealed to be Oliver (pronounced Olibah by the young child). Wyatt Wyatt is Oliver's father and also serves as his inspiration and idol. It has been revealed that Oliver looked up to his father greatly as an Engineer, even wishing he was assigned the future job of an Engineer than an Artist like his mother. Wyatt trusts Oliver to keep a compass, the family heirloom, safe under the young Oliver's care, even trusting him to inform him if anything abnormal was happening to the compass. Much like Amy, Oliver seems to connect more to his father than to his mother from what had been revealed so far. Category:Character